


When I Meet Death

by Toxic_Iris



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Death, Etro is not just a painting by a fish tank, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Famine - Freeform, Final Fantasy Versus XIII Concepts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, More Oracles than just Luna, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plague, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Secrets are Everywhere, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Iris/pseuds/Toxic_Iris
Summary: It is said that days before her inexplicable disappearance centuries ago, the goddess Etro enshrined her powers over death upon a once dead royal line. Quickly through time, rulers of Lucis were raised to the likeness of gods in the eyes of loyal followers, and became known to all as the dictators of one's final days. While peaceful deaths fall onto those who were good and honest, those of which deemed wicked and dangerous are marked by king and council for a violent end by the hands of Death, Pestilence, Famine, or War. As Lucis later came under the rule of an unusually forgiving king, much of the world slowly began to look up to the historically feared kingdom. But unknown to many, that trust would soon revert upon a returned body-corrupting disease once believed to spread between those of sinful natures, reinstating the continuous deaths of many. In efforts to reverse the curse so that history did not repeat, the oracle of Tenebrae requested that the gods share her power with those who would show great dedication to saving the souls of others. Yet for one oracle mixed into the fight over life and death, it is soon discovered what it means to have death and more come knocking at one's door, if not the other way around.





	1. Fire Painted the Land of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! With this story being a work in progress, more tags and warnings will probably be added as they are written. So make sure to take a glance at them every now and again if you stick around to read more!  
> *Story idea and title inspired by fan speculation of Noctis and gang resembling the Four Horsemen, and after listening to the "How Fleeting, How Fragile" album by Time, The Valuator.  
> *(I believe it goes without saying, but placing this here for my paranoid sake) All FFXV characters, creatures, and settings rightfully belong to Square Enix. Only the original characters found within this story belong to me.

“It sure is weird seeing this place so full of life. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s definitely good, but with the Starscourge running rampant here …”

“I know what you mean, Nyx,” you sighed, looking over your shoulder to spot the trailing young man running his hand through his black hair. The purple ribbons connected to his black and silver military attire fluttered much like the area’s palm trees in the light breeze. “It’s honestly refreshing, however. Considering how it was before we arrived, I think the people of Lestallum have every right to celebrate a little tonight. Plus, it gives us oracles a chance to relax and restore our energy. If things continue to go well, we may get done healing the rest of those who can be saved by tomorrow night.”

Despite the hopeful statement, you allowed yourself to become distracted by the crowds of jovial people walking the streets, and the enticing scent of exotic foods brought about in celebration. The colorful posters and illuminated billboards littering the night-covered homes had gone unnoticed upon your initial arrival to the tropical mountain-side town. With your goal being to place a healing hand to those afflicted with the daemon inducing disease, noticing the decorations fell to a lesser importance.

“Thankfully, Lady Lunafreya directed us here just in time to heal those who could run the power plant,” you began, stopping at a less crowded street corner to adjust your snow white cloak. On the steps to a home across the street, a guitarist played a soft melody to those who meandered by under the warm hue of town lights. “The few remaining workers were barely able to keep the streetlights going much less whole homes. They will probably have to train more women soon to truly get their numbers back up, but where it is now is better than before.”

“I can agree to that, but things could still be better,” Nyx remarked as he scanned the area, stormy-blue eyes falling on nothing but those who glanced and murmured to each other in awe over the noticeable oracle beside him. “It just feels like a never-ending situation. I mean, who is to say that all of this will even be worth it? The last town the oracles went to had been in the exact same situation as this one, just with fewer people. You guys came in to cure the sick, all looked perfect enough to confidently leave the next day, and by the end of that week, citizens who had not been infected at that time fell ill. And then—”

“And then Etro’s _Chosen_ decided to show up.” Irritation tainted your expression. You crossed your arms and continued walking. “They _knew_ we were going to send a few of us back, but it wasn’t good enough for the Lucian king and his council. They said that seeing the scourge running rampant there was a sign that they had to go. A “sinful liability to others” is how they put it.”

“Did they ever really know if it was their behavior that caused the illness to be lured in?”

“I seriously doubt it!” you exclaimed, uncaring to any who would see your agitated self. “The people that were taking care of their sick were as nice as could be! If anything, they were being heroic and selfless by putting themselves in harm’s way. I mean, what horrible “sinful” act could a three-year-old truly do to contract the scourge?” In a huff you plopped down on a nearby collection of crates, and watched your shadow disappear and reappear from the flickering streetlight behind you. To your left, Nyx leaned against the stack of boxes with his arms crossed. His voice was the only noise around aside from you tapping your shoes against the wooden containers.

“It was a rough situation, ______, you can’t be too hard on yourself for it. The town had it coming for them considering that they live in the lands belonging to Lucis. They were being watched more closely than other territories. Probably thought like the rest that living there and pledging allegiance to the kingdom would gain them good graces with their supposed half-gods—prolong their life or something, you know? Sometimes it works for them, and sometimes it doesn’t.”

“It better work for this place then. Lestallum is right in Lucis territory just like that other town. If things get violent, we might lose this place too.”

“It’s a complicated—______, move!”

With barely any time to register the command, you ducked just in time to miss the black blur that swung over your head, impaling the crate behind you with a sharp crack of the wood. Behind you the aggressors claws tore from the box, throwing jagged splinters across the street you stood shakily upon. In the flickering glow of the light, your wide eyes could make out the near unrecognizable form of a person partially warped with the twisted makings of a daemon. If it had not been for the remaining half of their face and right limb, there would have been no way to have seen any humanity against the monstrous tar-like complexion.

“You just had to say that, didn’t you?” Nyx yelled from behind the morphed human.

Producing a discordant cry between beast and human, the large creature lunged once more for your form, its claws cutting air as you dodged to the side. In the midst of another swipe, its long gait was halted when Nyx came down from the stacked crates, driving his pair of kukris deep into the daemons neck. With a great roar the creature stumbled back towards the streetlight, its skin appearing to burn with every glow of the fixtures trembling light. Desperate to get away, the beast grabbed for the man on its back, throwing the soldier up and over you into the unforgiving walls of a neighboring building.

“Nyx!” Frantically you ran to the man, finding him on his back scrambling to catch the air knocked out of him. It was in a sharp ring of metal that your attention was drawn to the once shining blades now covered in a revolting black goo on the ground.

“Oh come _on_! That is _so_ nasty,” Nyx groaned through a disgusted scowl. Promptly the creature turned to the streetlight, giving you and Nyx extra time to speak as it victimized the poor object. Holding onto his side, Nyx grimaced through the pain as he rose to his feet. “We need to set that thing on fire. By this point it is only reactive to the light.”

“And how does the old man propose to do that?” you smirked with a raised eyebrow.

“Old man?” Nyx barked, promptly taking his hand from his back. “Let me throw you into a building and then we can see how well you fair after.” Regardless of his proposition, Nyx only received a cheeky grin and motion from you to get on with his idea.

“Alright then, ______, if you’re in such good shape you can go drag that thing into the middle of the street. And when I say to run, I’ll light it up. You’ve always wanted to be part of the action, so prove yourself here. Unless … you’re too afraid?”

Instantly a grin fell to a frowning glare before the soldier’s eyes. “Your job is to protect me, not throw me into danger. I really hope that when I get to be as ancient as you, my judgement isn’t recorded as being bad as yours!” you teased, willing yourself back onto the street despite your racing heart. Not wanting to prove Nyx right, you gave a sharp whistle to the light-destroying creature, drawing its attention to yourself.

“You wanna kill an oracle, have at it! I’m right here! Free for you to get!”

Against what was expected, the creature seemed to stare into you with a glossy haze. Your eyes cut to Nyx who was clearly banking on the creatures possible inability to process two things at once as he snuck back across the open street. He only stopped a minute to wave for you to continue.

“Hey! What are you waiting for? Do you want me to leave?” you taunted once more, waving your arms around.Slowly the creature blinked, taking dragging steps unlike its speed from before. Despite the darkened environment, the glow of light through surrounding windows gave faint illumination to the creature’s features. It appeared almost, sad. An aching whimper reached out to you, leading your eyes to its more human side. Shining black tears painted their face one by one.

The world became cut off from you upon the sight. The fallen human reached out to you with its blackening arm, begging to be taken. Before you knew what you were doing, your feet inched towards the broken soul in the middle of the street, ready to respond to their cries for help.

“______, get out of the way!”

_It can’t be? They’re still in there. I can save them! They’re not too far gone!_

“______, what are you doing! Move!”

Arms harshly wrapped around your form, tearing you away from your spot. Not just one, but several people, grabbing again as you attempted to pull away. Your vision faintly caught sight of cloaks that matched your own.

“No! Let me help them! They’re still—”

Fire painted the land of opportunity. The explosions of red and yellow did not drown out the twisted howl of the human’s pain. One by one other soldiers dressed differently from Nyx flew past as you slid out of the grasp of the other oracles, numbly falling to your knees. Under the gaze of the circling soldiers, the deathly embers rose as the perceived threat crackled and diminished in the flames. With each suffocating breath a soft hum emanated louder and louder in your ears before its encasing source became known. It was a crowd. A hoard of cheering people, rather, who were blocked by other silver armor clad soldiers at the far end of the street. The question of how long they had been there remained at the back of your mind while you were briskly lifted to your feet.

“______, what were you thinking! Are you alright?” The voice was that of your friend. Firmly Nyx held onto your shoulders, his deathly grip nearly betraying his fear of having caused any harm to you. Flooded with emotion, it was all you could do to shove him away, and turn sharply without fail to get away from him and all others. A thin alleyway riddled with tightly packed crates and a narrow gap became your escape, the smell of think miasma and the sound of a calling soldier reaching you regardless.

———

The faded teal walls of the Leville could not come down any faster. By order of the party’s leading oracle, the typically open hotel lobby was temporarily closed to the public, leaving you and Nyx under the sole watch of lazy fans, bright lights, and the cutting eyes of fellow oracles told to remain within the building until the city was cleared.

However, it was not so much the idea of monsters attacking the building that worried you, as much as it was the prospects of having to speak to the leader of the oracle battalion you were in. Only twenty minutes had passed since you were nearly dragged from the safe confines of your hotel room, and placed alongside Nyx with the stated expectation for you both to prepare the explanations to your actions once your superior arrived from their trip to the nearby hospital. Until then, you could only silently plea to the gods in hopes that they would cause them to forget long before they returned.

Rune inscribed rings took the abuse of your fiddling, only finding relief when you glanced to the silent soldier to your left. Yet it did not last long, for expressed curiosity left with a sharp glare to finding his eyes already resting on you. “Sit up and get your foot off the table,” you spat and turned away.

“Really?” he sighed, bringing his foot down but not changing position.“I was trying to give you some space and not say anything, and yet _that_ is the first thing you choose to say to me?”

“Did you expect something nice, after what you did?”

“After what _I_ did?” Nyx yelled incredulously. To the sight of gained attention Nyx leaned in towards you to speak quieter. “ _You_ were the one that wouldn’t move out of the way when I said to!”

“They weren’t a threat! They were confused and begging for help! Couldn’t you see that!”

“Well I’m sorry, but the time it swung for your head, and threw me into a building must have convinced me otherwise,” he scoffed, slumping back into the couch.

Your retaliation fell short when four soldiers dressed in shining suits of armor entered the room with guns held close but generally relaxed. The soldiers flanked the entryway in sets of two as the subject of their protection made their presence known. Mummers in the room entered a state of dead silence, as attention from all fell on the leading oracle as they moved further into the space.

Appearing to be in his late thirties, the prompt removal of the leaders ashen colored hood revealed moon white hair that did little to lessen the pale stone-cold expression from his steely blue eyes. Build wise, the man was comparatively similar to Nyx’s muscular stature and sharp features, and could quite truthfully otherwise pass as his older brother if none were to question it. Many in the group (including yourself) would often joke with Nyx about the similarities, which often left the man announcing that he would rather be mauled by a pack of sabertusk before believing that they had anything in common. By the end of the day, you could not blame him.

“For all of you concerned,” his low voice echoed in the wide space, “the soldiers of the imperial infantry are still doing their best to eliminate the remaining daemons in the area.”

One human with advanced corruption was enough of a surprise for the night. But, to have more now deemed as full-blooded daemons? Your eyes widened to the new information as you noticed Nyx and many others shift uncomfortably.

“It is still unknown on how so many daemons were able to slip by without prior warning from civilians, or from oracles who tended to the sick earlier this day. Even when considering those left to be healed, their conditions were nowhere near as bad to cause what has been witnessed just now.”

“So then let's start planning a course of action before it gets worse.” With her willowy deep umber frame and long soft pastel pink hair rivaling that of a stunning weeping cherry tree, the oracle known as Poppy had made her restlessness to act be well known. As the eldest of the group by several decades, she was seen as both a veteran oracle and grandmother of the group. Despite aging bones forcing her to always walk with her spiral wooden staff, her spunky attitude and dedication to her job and fellow friends proved that she had yet to truly slow down. From her plush seat positioned far across from you by a partially open window, Poppy motioned with her hands as she spoke.

“I’m sure quite a few here have regained enough of their strength to return to the hospital. You made it out and back just fine, Caladrius. So don't tell me that a small group can’t go with your soldiers down the street to heal the rest of the sick.”

Caladrius’ attention fell to the woman, who only returned his already sour expression with a look of apathy to what he may say. “The hospital is already doing a headcount of their affected patients. Even if the soldier that returns with the count states that the daemons did come from the hospital, we will remain here for the night.”

As you watched Poppy shake her head and turn her attention towards the window, you failed to notice Caladrius until his voice was much closer than it originally was. You had to suppress jumping out of your skin when you realized the glass coffee table was the only barrier between you and the head oracle. Up close the simplistic line and dot tattoo under the outer corner his right eye, and the design of falling feathers trailing down the left side of his neck could be seen.

“It would be best that we do not have anymore threats on the streets before leaving the building. Especially if it means not having a repeat of _these_ two.” The poison drawled on in his words. 

Under the burning spotlight of all in the room, you could feel your skin grow warm as your heartbeat picked up. “Nobody was around to help us,” you stated slowly. “We were forced to take care of it on our own.”

“Oracles of peace, or oracles of war?”

“What?”

“Are we oracles harbingers of _peace_ , or of _war_?” Caladrius stressed with slight aggression.

“Of peace …” you muttered with reluctance.

“What?” he mocked, with a hand to his ear.

“Of peace!” you yelled, tightening the grip on your cloak.

Caladrius straightened up with a small grin adorning his features. “The soldiers of Niflheim have been given to us so graciously for that very reason. Oracles such as yourself are to simply run for help when danger arises. You rely on the military for protective guidance, and the extermination of any threat, so that our limited supply of oracles can survive.” His eyes cast towards the direction of Nyx. “Then again, you did listen to the command of one soldier, albeit one with reckless, life-threatening behavior.”

You watched closely as Nyx rose to his feet, and dared himself to go further around the table to the master himself. “______, was safe under my watch through the entire encounter. I’ll have you know, that even though they are not trained for combat, ______ held their own in every way tonight. They lured it out _at a distance_ , and I took it out with one blow, which is better than what any of your tin-can soldiers could ever do!”

“So what is this about you nearly lighting your friend on fire at the end? Was that a part of keeping them safe?”

“They saw what I couldn’t! Before I knew what was happening, ______ was able to make a connection with them—the human inside that monstrous shell was still in there!” Nyx briefly looked to you, frustration and disappointment in himself openly displayed. “The fire was already in the air before they could stop me. The fight was forgotten—they were only focused on saving them, and I screwed it all up.”

With eyebrow raised Caladrius put his hands behind his back, and briefly analyzed the both of you before walking away. “Doubtless they could have done anything to have saved that person. The individual was better off dead than to suffer an ill-made healing spell of your friends doing.”

“Excuse me?” you retorted in disbelief.

“Your cloak is evidence enough. You have healed some people in your short year with us, but not enough to achieve a rank higher than a white cloak—a cloak for beginners. You only have enough power to heal the size of an infant.”

“Yet you are our leader, and still a cloak beneath me, Caladrius.” Poppy sternly declared, unmoving within her black cloak. “Their powers may be weaker than the rest, but give the young one a break for having some bold compassion, regardless of that fact. Unless you can part some wisdom on how you could have crafted the perfect healing spell, this can simply act as a lesson learned for another time.”

The air in the room was undeniably tense as the old oracle and the leader exchanged their harsh glares. Surprisingly, it was Caladrius who was the first to break his attention back to the oracle and soldier before him.

“With the crowd that gathered to see your little show, you better hope that a Lucis messenger was not in it to spread word of the advanced daemons here.” Caladrius turned, walking away to address the rest of the oracles. “The last thing we need is for them to condemn these people to death, before we can show that they are healed, and have atoned for attracting their sin-induced disease. Gather your groups and make what offerings and prayers that you can, so that we may appease the Four Chosen Ones into passing around this city for tonight.” Once more Caladrius came to Nyx, standing close enough for only the young man and yourself to hear his words. “If you put another one of my oracles in that kind of danger again, _Hero_ , I will make sure that Lady Lunafreya revokes your title of Glaive, and removes you far from my line of work.”

“Oracle Caladrius,” called a voice from the door. It was a newly arrived Niflheim soldier with papers that most likely came from the hospital.

“Each of you are dismissed for the night, do remain in your assigned rooms until the lockdown is lifted.”

As Caladrius walked away to speak to the waiting soldiers, your sight fell on Poppy who had just stood up to head to her room. You mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to her, to which she nodded back with an apologetic smile. Just as the oracles trailing up the spiral staircase, you were more than willing to dictate your way in the same direction.

“______, wait.”

“I’m going to my room, Nyx.”

“We can’t just leave it on this.”

Ignoring both him and the staring oracles, you briskly walked to your room at the hall’s end with key card already in hand to make a quick retreat. It would have been reasonably successful if it were not for the soldier so close at your heels.

“What is your problem with me?” Nyx questioned in frustration, catching the door before it could slam it in his face. Quickly the soldier closed the door behind him, and turned to see you throw your cloak across the back of an armchair to reveal more of your simple white jeans and shirt.

“It’s not you.”

“Then—”

“I just wanted someone to blame, Nyx!” Plopping down into the chair that held your cloak, you buried your face into your hands, letting out a shaky breath. “You know that’s what I was doing.”

Nyx’s expression softened as he came further into the living space. “None of this is you fault, ______.”

“As arrogant as that man is, everything Caladrius said was true. I didn't get help. I nearly got myself killed. I couldn’t save that person—not that it was ever an option for me apparently. I’ve possibly doomed this town to the same fate as the last one. And all night I’ve taken it out on you like some child.”

Nyx sighed to himself and stood in thought for a moment. “______,” he began, and pulled you to your feet. “Don’t blame yourself for this. If Lucis comes, it will not be because of what you did or didn’t do. You are doing your best to heal these people, and give them a second chance, all while Lucis would rather sentence them to death as the solution. Not to mention that despite us being fairly new to this traveling band of oracles, we already seem to be doing more than what all the others have done out in the field.” Nyx paused and smiled as you gave him a confused look. “You faced up to a half-turned human without a glimpse of fear, and I’ve clearly gotten under the skin of that worthless, ugly behemoths-butt of a leader, and what could be better than that?” Nyx beamed a wide grin that you could not help but smile to. 

“Oh come on Nyx, you really wanna call him an ugly behemoths-butt after what we say about you two?”

“I look nothing like him!” he whined, playfully pouting with his arms crossed. “If anything, I'm the prettiest behemoths-butt there is.”

“Oh, _gods_ ,” you rolled your eyes and laughed as Nyx opened his arms for a hug you happily accepted. Over your shoulder, Nyx caught movement from the balcony outside.

“Atlas,” Nyx grinned, releasing from the hug to come towards the young child. The white cloak that hung off the boy’s shoulders barely kept itself off the ground, frequently leaving Atlas—especially when hooded as he was now—to appear more as a ground-bound ghost than a small child barely over six years of age. As to seeing the soldier, Atlas forewent the safety of the doorway, and ran up to Nyx to be lifted up into his arms.

Upon Nyx’s removal of the hood, Atlas’ russet brown skin glowed warmly under the rooms dim lighting, and revealed his long jet black hair to be in an absolute mess over his face..

“What? This isn’t Atlas.” Nyx dramatically gasped. “______, I think I’ve picked up the wrong kid! This surely isn’t him!” As opposed to what he should have done, Nyx raked the giggling kids hair forward into a larger mess in his “search attempt”, only ending when Atlas pulled the man’s hands aside to clear his hair away, revealing a smile that reached into his rich brown eyes.

“I’m right here,” Atlas assured to Nyx, receiving a sigh of relief.

“Oh man, and here I thought you were a goner!”

“So what has my brother been up to tonight?” you questioned, looking about the room. “The TV has been turned off since I left for tonight's meeting, so I bet you have been out on the balcony, am I right?”

Atlas nodded, reaching out towards the outdoor space for Nyx to carry him that way. You followed suit, finding yourself greeted once more with the refreshing warm air and soft breeze of Lestallum. From the second story outlook, the small plaza was eerily barren of civilian life and festivities, minus the faint babbling of the fountain at its center, and the waving banners left strung from building to building. You could not help but notice that a majority of building lights (especially those on ground level) remained on, most likely out of a returned civilian fear of a daemon or two wandering across their doorstep. You leaned with a sigh against the iron railing, only breaking from you thoughts when Atlas spoke up.

“All the lights make it hard to see a lot, but do you see that really bright star? The one right above us?” Both you and Nyx hummed in response causing the boy to continue. “That bright star is Carbuncle’s horn. It’s not a very big animal, but it does have really big ears.”

Between Nyx and yourself, most of the boy’s education relied on your shared efforts to use any moment of downtime as a means of teaching him or having equally influential playtime. You could still remember when Atlas was surprisingly chosen alongside you as an oracle to join the healing parties, leaving you to scramble around Tenebrae for what basic math and children's books you could manage to carry along the journey ahead. It only took a few months before the books fell into tattered victims to travel and use, which soon resulted in marketplaces and libraries in the visited towns to become a godsend to teaching Atlas new things in easier ways. 

It only came from pure luck of healing the baby of a town’s librarian a few months back that you were gifted the latest set of books that you carried now, one of which held the source of Atlas’ growing fascination with the stars. With a drawn picture of a constellation on one page, and basic facts on the neighboring page about its location and tales surrounding it, the fascinating stories of the eighty-eight known star-crafted images rarely left the kid’s hands. Although you knew many of the facts due to frequently reading through the book with him, Atlas could talk about the stars as if he had been born with the information already logged within his mind. The fact that he could enjoy this newfound passion every night, regardless of where he went, frequently became a relief, especially when it came down to living a life centered around daemons and disease.

“If you look behind it, there is a really _really_ big constellation known as Behemoth. It’s always chasing after Carbuncle, but he always outsmarts Behemoth before he gets captured.”

Looking to where your brother pointed, you had a faint recollection of where the beasts horns were, but the exact stars that made up the rest of its massive body were lost among the other bright specks in the sky. Instead, you turned your attention towards Atlas and Nyx, and watched the boy as he absentmindedly played with one of Nyx’s braids while he talked to the man about more of the stars. Needless to say, a soft smile graced your features that held until you saw Atlas point to the ground below.

“Hey, somebody’s dogs are outside.”

Sure enough, two dogs—one white with grey markings, and one black with white markings—trotted around the area as if in search of something. You could have sworn you heard Nyx’s breath catch as he stared at the dogs with a near look of concern. You were close to questioning him before Atlas cried out in fear.

“The daemons are going to get them! We need to go get them!” The suddenly frantic boy squirmed out of Nyx’s arms, turning in seconds to race towards the door.

“Atlas,” you jumped ahead of him with Nyx close behind, stopping him in the middle of the room. “Caladrius isn’t allowing anyone to go outside right now. There was a daemon scare in the city earlier that the soldiers are taking care of.”

“I know, that’s why we have to save them!”

Both you and Nyx exchanged glances, unsure of how he knew of the earlier events.

“They will both be alright buddy, I can assure you that no daemons will be after them. There are soldiers at the front of the hotel that are probably watching them right as we speak. I bet you all the daemons are already taken care of by now anyways.”

Atlas kept his eyes on you for only a minute before looking down to the floor. His brow furrowed as he scrunched his eyes shut, soon pulling away from your touch with the shake of his head.

“Atlas, please don’t—” Before you could stop him again, he was already within the doorway of the bathroom, cutting himself off from you with the slam of the door. A long sigh escaped your lips as you rose up from the ground to face Nyx.

“He will be alright, ______. Just allow him some space.”

“I know.” you mumbled, taking a seat atop the edge of one of two beds in the room. “I can’t blame him for having a big heart.”

Nyx sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I can’t disagree with you on that. As nice as it would be to think that us leaving him hear kept him hidden from the daemon scare, I bet the kid could easily hear the soldiers gunshots and see the sudden dispersal of all the people later on. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he had listened in on the meeting earlier.”

Once more you hummed, emotionless in response as you picked at a loose string on the beds comforter. It was after a moment of silence that Nyx stood, taking a few short steps to glance in the rooms mini-fridge and cabinet. He demeanor after seeing the dogs still remained tense and quite frankly paranoid. Though, after how Atlas responded to them seconds ago on top of the already stressful daemon threat, you could easily understand how the man was probably attempting to silently keep his mind somewhat intact for the night.

“We never did bring him back some food like how we originally planned, and nothing seems to already be in here, so I’ll go look in the lobby for any snack machine or something that could hold all of us over for the night.”

As you watched Nyx leave the room, you slowly brought yourself up to your feet as well, and traded your spot on the bed for a seat beside the bathroom door. “Atlas, you know I’m sorry, right?” Your question only met soft sniffles that made your heart sink. “I promise you we can go out and look for them when morning comes.” Leaning your head against the wall, you closed your eyes in thought and prayer.

_Please, I don’t care which one of you gods hears me, but do not allow Etro’s Horsemen to visit this town. We made an error this day that can be fixed, if you could just allow us some time. Even more so, do not allow Etro to take those dogs. I can not beg each of you enough to spare those two animals. If anything can go right in this town, let it be that simple thing—for my brothers sake._

Glancing back at the door, you reached up knowing the door would be locked, but tested it regardless. It was indeed locked.

“Nyx will be back in a little bit with some food. It may not be much, but it will be there if you feel like eating.”

No response followed.

“I put all the soaps and stuff in there when we got here this morning. So, if you would like to take a shower tonight, you can do that too. I can set your favorite chocobo pajamas beside the door, if you would like that?”

Although it was faint, a soft ‘ok’ fluttered through the door, followed by the twisting of a nozzle and spray of shower water. To the sound you sighed in relief, rising to fulfill your promise. In the distance more gunshots alongside the roar of a dying beast could be heard.

_Things will get better … things will get better._

———

The one of many whips of lightning cracked the air, jolting yourself back into a room only briefly lit with a jagged streak of white. Caught in the drag between disoriented sleep and wakefulness, your eyes and mind kicked itself into focusing, leading your attention to the storm that raged outside. Relentlessly the rain pelted the doors leading to the balcony, causing the slats within the wood to shift their typical delivery of the desert air, to the chilling wind of the unpredicted storm outside.

You were fully prepared to turn away and pull yourself deeper into the covers, until a shrill cry that pierced through the beast above, scraped down your back and dragged your body’s bones into rising off the bed. Barely gracing the floor you threw the balcony door aside uncaring to the rain that may enter, and introduced yourself once more to the rising shriek that aimed at kidnapping more souls from their peace of mind.

“No! Oh, gods! Please no!” you cried, backing away from the reality outside until you ran into Nyx, who had jumped up from his bed not too long after yourself to the daunting howls. “Lucis is here! Somebody told them! The Four are here!”

Cursing under his breath, Nyx ran for the closet down the room to gather his military uniform. He had barely had his jeans and coat on before your frantic form darted past him to the bathroom and back, the pure look of fear in your eyes causing his heart to freeze.

“Atlas isn’t in here! He’s not in the room! He went out for those dogs, Nyx! They’re going to kill him!”


	2. Halting Death with Dogs and Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This will be a long odd opening note, but as you read this chapter it will show its importance. A real world horse stands around 5 to 6 ft. at the withers (measured to the shoulder blades). Yet, while looking into the game's horses, I believe that Square Enix measured theirs all the way up to the horns. (Official numbers rounded) Mesmenir stand at 12 ft., Spiracorn and Leukorn stand at 15 ft., And Magnanir stand at 18 ft.  
> *So while the idea of an 18 ft. tall spiky horse barreling down a city street may be amusing, having a rider trying to swiftly control this thing like a regular horse (let alone get on and off of it in battle) is not very practical unless you're attempting some kind of godzilla trample mode on your poor target.  
> *In the end, you guys are totally free to picture these horses as you wish. But to have some realism and unity in the group, without sacrificing too much fantasy, I will probably be writing the Mesmenir at the same height, with the other three only being a foot or two (maybe three) taller at most.  
> *And on that long note, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

Daemons were no longer the monsters to hide from. One by one lights of homes reverted into darkness to hide their loved ones, turning the streets into black voids barely illuminated by ghostly dull streetlights. Overhead lightning came and went in thunderous cackles, seemingly enjoying how the relentless wind twisted the rain into sourcing you and Nyx as its target practice, and left you both drenched within the mere seconds of stepping through the hotel doors. Neither of you belonged here, and the world was having fun with it.

“Atlas!” you screamed, holding on to the raised hood of your billowing cloak. Your heart felt ready to break out of your chest and leap off the steps of the Leville faster than yourself, leaving Nyx to trail behind as he pulled up the hood of his uniform. While he surveyed the area with what visibility could be obtained, he was nearly convinced that your shared cries for the young boy fell on deaf ears, all before a hollow shrill cry pierced through the storm at the entryway to a street up ahead. With little pause his hand locked around your wrist, dragging both of you to hide behind the center fountain from the arriving figure.

Halted before an overhanging streetlamp stood a creature covered in what looked to be hundreds of thorny spikes across its hazy white and purple skin. Even from the distance that you hid, the crest-adorned creature appeared malnourished and sickly, and would have normally caused you concern if you had not recognized the beast to be a mesmenir. The lean horse was more than able to carry the notably slim rider cloaked in black atop its saddle, and responded instantly to its master’s command to continue walking within the area.

Step-by-step the duo came closer, soon dawning on you and Nyx that the pair would be rounding the fountain. You knew that your white cloak would easily betray you if you could not stay out of the riders sight, resulting in each counteracted movement on your end to come as a near crawl, with Nyx and the clop of the horse’s hooves alerting when to stop and go. Inch by miserable inch on the desert streets creating foreign pools of standing water, you could only hope that the rider would soon break away from their persistent investigation.

The desperate wish did come true, but nowhere close as to how you desired.

With little warning a woman’s shriek climbed into the air from far behind, resulting in the complete turn of the horse by its master. In barely enough time, you and Nyx scrambled around the previous corner of the fountain before the beast thundered past in search of the unfortunate soul that may or may not still be living.

Upon the short second that they passed, a previously unseen weapon in the hand not holding the horse’s reins could be seen. Only when running to a nearby alleyway in the opposing direction, did you dare to speak.

“There was a bow in their hand, Nyx. That had to of been Pestilence.”

“And by that scream, there is bound to be more of them around here.” Nyx peered around the corner as he spoke. “I know that we need to find Atlas as soon as possible, but we need to be more careful in getting to him. That one encounter was already too close for me.” Suddenly Nyx paused, and motioned for you to look around the corner with him. Sticking close to the building as you took a glance, several individuals could be seen before one of the only lit buildings that stood across the road.

“Those are the hospital’s last starscourge patients,” you murmured in fear of the sight before you. 

The multitude of those with the scourge easily defied the nurses and doctors that desperately attempted to pull them back inside the hospital, dragging themselves forward with strength that went against their sickly forms. Although they outwardly looked nowhere near the advanced stage of a daemon as seen earlier in the day, logic and reason had visibly faded away to an apparent zombie-like state.

“They’re being called out.” Nyx’s tone was low, unregrettably knowing and grim. “Etro’s warrior and shield, War, has called out the “sinners” to be struck down.”

As if on cue, a large spiracorn rode into view, causing the hospital staff to abandon those who were soon to be slain. Atop its rough black and red patterned body sat a figure dressed much like the one before, but appeared to hold a more muscular stature than that of Pestilence. In seconds of arriving, the figure of war halted the dual spiral horned horse, and grabbed at an item fastened beside the war horn at their side.

Although the item within their hand could not be seen, a whistle producing the deathly sound of a bone-chilling scream howled through the air, causing the heads of the victims to snap towards the horseman’s call and take steps towards War, in turn giving answer to their spell-like state. In mere seconds a black and gold greatsword was summoned out of nothing into the hands of the advancing rider now on foot.

It took little in you to turn away from what you knew was going to happen, yet it took all of your focus to not pay attention to the slaughtered cries of the humans who broke from their trance within the second the blade was to meet their skin. The wall at your back became the hard support for your spinning head and tightened chest—the severity of the moment and dragging dread of failing to find Atlas in time intensifying with each breath.

“We _have_ to get out of here. We _need_ to get to Atlas before they do. Nyx—” Frantic voice cut short by movement out of the corner of your eye, you turned towards the source only to barely register your heart jumping into your throat. “Nyx!”

Startled by your cries, Nyx swiveled around to realize that another one of Lucis’ horsemen stood within alleyway. Although it could be mistaken as a mesmenir, the taller height and longer horn and spikes across its body suggested to you both that the steed was a magnanir. It was impossible to know how long the duo had stood watching you both, but regardless it was well known by all that Nyx and yourself were in an exceedingly bad spot to make a clean escape.

“Hey, well would you look at that? The wise warrior Famine wouldn’t happen to be feeling a bit generous today, now would he?” Nyx joked with nervous laughter following after. “I mean,” he removed his hood, ignoring your burning look of disbelief and confusion on his part, “I know you have a protocol to follow here, but how about we just let this one moment slide? For old times sake?”

“For old times sake?” you repeated to Nyx as the magnanir advanced forward with the summoning of Famine’s black and silver dagger.

“I will take that as a no.” Nyx noted as you both bolted out towards the wide open intersection. One long glance to the side was all it took to see the lone War standing among the array of mangled bodies that riddled the area. The glint of the blade propped up on their shoulder became warped where rain and blood dripped from the blade in sliding patterns. Their eyes did not have to be seen, to know that their full attention stalked after the soldier and yourself. Once passing out of War’s view, you looked over your shoulder to see that Famine was right on your heels and closing the gap fast. 

“Let’s pray this still works.” Suddenly Nyx grabbed onto your hand and removed one of his daggers, throwing it far forward. You barely had time to question what Nyx meant as the world suddenly passed in fast forward within sparks of white and blue. Dizziness was an understatement as your hands and knees hit the ground along with an overwhelming sickness and pounding headache. Yet your time to collect yourself was cut short as you were dragged back onto your feet with Nyx placing the dagger in your hand.

“I gave us some space, but I still need to draw their attention if one of us is to get away.” Past Nyx, both steeds of Famine and War were dwindling away the distance that the soldier had given you both. “I’ll go left, you go right. If we’re lucky, they will both follow me. Just find Atlas soon, alright?”

“No! Nyx—” 

Nyx simply grinned to you as he ran towards the nearing horsemen, his hands alight with the glowing red magic of fire. Against the pouring rain, the area before the horses feet became momentarily engulfed upon his distant swing and release of the magic, serving to frighten the horses into rearing back and nearly throwing the riders in the process. Immediately Nyx twisted away from the dwindling chace at escape, prompting you to break away from the sight and dart in the opposing direction as planned.

A collection of crates only a few steps ahead, became a saving grace to hunker down behind. The dare to look was snuffed out to the thundering of nearing hoofs, and the regretted prayer for the enemy to overlook your position in trade for Nyx.

_He clearly has a plan. He will be fine._

Only one set of hooves continued onward, while the second halted at the intersection. Sound quickly became your source of knowledge due to the inability to look around the boxes. Back and forth the steps traveled, weighing the worth of investigating the other end of the street, before deciding that remaining with their friend was the better option.

As the gallops of the horse traveled away, you took a breath of relief and peered around the crates to witness Famine catching back up with a now distant War.

“ _Atlas_ , why in Bahamut’s name did you do this? Those dogs better be more magical than Ramuh’s beard, otherwise…” Taking brief notice to how the rain had slightly slacked off by this point, you shook your head and rose to your feet. “Aww the rain is lighter, and here I wanted to get more water in my boots,” you grumbled, jogging forward down the dim street, climbing stairs and glancing towards every corner and spot you could see Atlas hiding in. Every one of your senses were on high alert as you did this. You yearned to call out to Atlas once again, but without knowing how close the other horsemen were to you, it was deemed more of a way to call on death for you both than anything else.

“Please Astrals give me a sign.” You slowed your running to a near halt and spun around in search of any sign that could be given.

“We’re running out of time here, you know?” Growing frustrated you readied to take another step until a sharp bark made you jump and look to your left. Of all things to see, sitting patiently was one of the two dogs that Atlas had been drawn towards saving. In the rain its black fur was less poofy than before, but it did not seem bothered by anything as it turned away and ran from you.

“I can not believe this.” In disbelief you chased after the animal, hoping that it would lead you towards your little brother. After a few turns, you found yourself in the Lestallum markets. All stands and tents remained covered for the night, causing your view through them to be blocked, and reliance to remain on the dog to lead you around the maze. It was in making your way to the back left corner near a set of outdoor dining tables and food carts that you finally found what you were looking for.

“Atlas!” In seconds you fell towards the boy who had hidden himself underneath one of the tables. To the sight of you Atlas crawled out and ran into your open arms with a frightened tear-filled voice.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I—I just wanted to save them! I had to—I just—”

“Atlas. It’s alright. Don’t worry about that right now.” Attempting to soothe the distraught boy, you set down Nyx’s dagger and rubbed his back as you kept him close. Looking over his shoulder you noticed the other white dog come out from under the same table, and join its place beside the closely observing black dog.

“Did they stay with you the whole time?”

Atlas sat up with a nod, countless tears streamed down his face. “Their names are Umbra and Pryna, they told me themselves.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise to his claims, and glanced to the dogs who only looked to you with awaiting eyes and wagging tails. 

“Okay then?” Still not quite sure of what to think, you carefully grabbed the dagger, stood up, and pulled his hood up over his head. “I suppose I’ll have to confirm that with them when we are all safe inside the hotel.”

Once more Atlas nodded and spoke softly to the dogs. “Come to the hotel with us.”

At once both dogs barked and stood up, instantly running off in what seemed like an agreement to his request. After that, Atlas buried his face into your neck as if nothing had happened.

_No questions, let’s just go._

Following your thoughts, you hightailed it out of the market, and turned sharply to cover the distance it took to return to the hotel (or what you believed to be the right direction). Unfortunately from the chaos of the moment, and only having been here for less than a day, it became difficult to remember the precise path that would take you to the hotel. Right as you believed that you were heading the right way, you would be brought to a dead end—such as where you were now.

“Oh, come on! How do those dogs know how to get to the hotel better than me?” As you stopped to recollect your senses before the rising panic made things worse, you picked up on the sound of a horse giving a sharp blow of air through its nose.

Slowly you turned around as Atlas peered up to the sight as well. At the entrance to the narrow alley was the last of Etro’s chosen that you had yet to encounter this night. Unlike the silver clasp holding the other’s black cloaks together, the figure sported a golden clasp themed of Etro, left shoulder pauldron, and a cape-like chain that traveled down their back. Through the dark royal raiment and iconic ghostly white Leukorn known to the Lucis monarch, it was without question that you stood before the reigning king’s child, better known to all under the title of Death.

As frightened as you were, you found yourself equally (if not more so) angered to the sight of the royal figure, and spoke out before you could stop yourself.

“Are you proud of yourself! What was it this time? Were we too slow? Too late? Or were you all just bored on this dreary night?”

For the longest time the figure remained unmoving atop their horse, as if your words or presence alone had caught them off guard. Surprisingly Death soon dismounted from the Leukorn, and began to walk towards you.

Dread poured over you in waves as Atlas’ arms tightened around your neck. Regardless of which direction you looked, no means of escape existed where you were, it was simply and irreversibly a dead end filled with your need of a quick miracle.

“You’re both oracles of Tenebrae.” It came as more of a statement than a question on a young male voice that noted little emotion aside from a hint of curiosity. The white of yours and Atlas’ cloak surely noted to Death that you were a Tenebrae oracle, which proved to hold some reason of added importance in the royal’s mind compared to the others who hunted you down.

“We are,” you confirmed after a pause of surprise. “Our group came here on direct orders of Lady Lunafreya when the people here begged for our help. To which we nearly had all the scourge patients healed before you killed them! You killed your own people, do you realise that! We were healing _your_ people for you! The people who revere you like gods!”

“I suppose they knew they had messed up if they called on the oracles to save them. This was not the first time that we have been here to warn them of their ways. There were signs that shown how close certain citizens were to attracting the scourge, and we gave each a set time limit to change before we would take them down, if not more. When we heard of today’s daemon event, it only confirmed to us that they wouldn't change, and needed to be killed before our more peaceful citizens were.” Death motioned to you, his words grown bitter. “What the oracles did today was heal the likes of criminals. They will not change, and it will only be a matter of time before we will have to be back to keep the masses safe.”

“How certain are you of that? Who says they can’t change? Some of the infected have been babies! Do they seems like criminals to you? Are you as willing to kill them as fast as you are the adults? For bloodthirsty monsters like you, it must be so easy to kill the weak and defenseless!”

Death stopped walking, only a small glimpse of his face could be seen from under his hood as he looked to the side. “It’s nothing like that,” he spat back, fists clenched tight.

“It’s nothing like that,” you mocked with a scoff. “Enlighten me then, oh mighty Death.” Under your strong exterior, it frankly shocked you with how openly combative you were being towards the man. Whether it be from the adrenaline of the night on top of the sight of the slain citizens, or something else that could not be quite discerned at the moment, it honestly felt relieving to confront the Lucis prince, like a weight was beginning to be lifted off your shoulders that you did not know you had.

Death stepped forward, causing yourself to step further back. “None of us take Etro’s job for us lightly,” he began, tone clearly expressing his growing agitation with you. “The goddess expects us to judge _all_ of Eos fairly, and choose who deserves a peaceful death or not until she returns. And just saying, my father grants peaceful deaths to more than what you think—even for the other nations who have opposed us for hundreds of years now. But for those who live a sinful life, especially a life that attracts the scourge, we warn them to change, or we end them entirely before they harm others. This has been the order of life and death for centuries.”

“And the innocent children?” you prodded one more, despite him being only a few feet before you.

“The children are given peaceful deaths, I make sure of it!”

“ _Gods_ , how can you say something like that! If you were so caring, you would spare them. How fitting for your title to be Death! Just like all of your ancestors, you are nothing but a cold-hearted murderer! If only the gods had gotten to Etro before she brought your family back to life. Or, even better, her _and_ your beloved ancestor before he waged war on everyone in her honor. Then none of this would be happening!”

“You know your gods brought down the scourge that’s caused all this, right?” He gave you no time to respond as a flash of blue illuminated the alleyway, resulting in a black and silver sword with engine like pieces near the hilt to appear in his hand. “Our Founder King sought forgiveness in the afterlife for his ways, when he saw what his war brought our people. So before she was forced to flee, Etro brought him back to save not only her remaining Lucian followers from the scourge, but the other people of Eos as well. Until this recent resurgence of the illness, Somnus’ techniques to rid the nations of the scourge worked. But I’m sure Tenebrae teaches you nothing like what I just said.” 

Slowly Death continued his steps towards you and Atlas. “I really wish Tenebrae’s technique to heal the sick worked. I truly do because me and the guys hate doing what we do. But with time after time of cleaning up where our healed were not quite “healed” by you guys, it becomes quite tiring on the kingdom.”

“He’s going to kill us! I don’t wanna die!” Atlas wailed in fear. The action alone made your soul leave your body. In a matter of backward shaky steps your back hit the wall, announcing a reminder that you had nowhere to escape to.

The strong resolve you once held began to falter. “You can’t kill us! The death of two oracles? Think of what problems that could bring between our kingdoms!”

His steps were slow and voice bordered uncaring. “Lucian law states that anyone who dares the streets while we look for our targets is fair game. You’re clearly not supposed to be out here, so it will be seen as your fault in the end.”

As Death grew closer, you placed Atlas behind yourself and held Nyx’s dagger with a readiness to put up your best fight against the warrior. “Atlas, when I say to run, you go and don’t stop, all right? No arguing.” His grip on you tightened, but a soft ‘alright’ trembled upwards.

Time slowed as Death raised his blade before him, the rain causing the weapon to glimmer with a beauty that was far too cruel. A final breath passed your lips to tell Atlas to run as the sword began its descent downwards. You concluded that if your final moments were used to protect your brother, it would not be such a bad way to go.

“Noctis, stop!”

In sparks of blue a dagger from above came between you and Death. In a bright flash, the form of another arose and advanced on Death with a sharp clang of blade halting blade. In actions too fast to track, the next thing you recognized was Death’s weapon clattering to the pavement, and Death himself being thrown back hard to the ground.

“N—Nyx!”

The friend, who could also be claimed a guardian angel to you and Atlas, briefly flashed a grin over his shoulder before he brought his attention back to your would-be killer.

“Out of every person I have seen you spare, these are the ones you finally choose to kill?” Nyx shook his head and crossed his arms. “You should count yourself lucky that I was able to evade the others and stop you before you screwed things up.”

Death slowly pulled himself to his feet and summoned his weapon back into his hand. You knew his eyes lingered past Nyx to Atlas and yourself for a moment. “You can’t be serious? Which one of them is it?”

You looked down to Atlas who had wormed out from behind to settle at your side, before you turned back to the others in silent confusion. A passing of information had happened that you had no prior basis to understand. It was becoming a running theme that you had quickly grown tired of.

“It’s both of them,” Nyx said sternly but simply. “And I’ve found that they’re not the only ones in this group of oracles either, so you need to back off.”

Death’s grip on the sword tightened before he unexpectedly chuckled. You would have expected a faint bitter smile if you had been able to see his face. “Then good luck getting the likes of them to help us. Getting an oracle to like Etro sounds just like the perfect challenge for you.”

He turned away and tossed his blade out towards the mouth of the alley where it stuck into the ground before the Leukorn that barely flinched to the action. “The guys are probably ready to leave this place, so you don’t need to worry about them coming after you or anyone else for now. I’d say we’ve all done our part for tonight.” Just like Nyx, Death’s form materialized in a flurry of blue to reappear at his swords fallen location. Upon climbing onto his horse’s saddle, the young man regarded your group with one last look before willing the horse forward down the street and out of sight.

So caught up in the gravity of what just happened, it was not until you felt Nyx attempting to pry your hand off his dagger that you came back into the moment. Instantly you handed over the weapon and took Atlas into the biggest hug that you could give the crying boy, only now realizing the tears that threatened to fall from your own eyes.

Beside you Nyx wrapped his arms around you both with a much needed sigh of relief, then took Atlas into his arms when the boy reached out to be carried. “This has been fun and all, but I’m sure by now our disappearance has been figured out by the other oracles and especially Caladrius. With that on top of what I’m expecting tomorrow to be like, we should get back to the Leville as soon as possible and rest for what little hours of the night we have left.”

An unspoken agreement to silence came as you all walked out of the alley and down the correct streets. Once more you took notice to how the rain had come to a light drizzle that was wrongfully peaceful in your mind. Every glance down the adjoining streets gave way to the sight of at least one shadow-shrouded body, that you knew held no life due to the horsemen who had left as suddenly as they came. You wished that you could be more upset than what you were to the sight, but you were simply just too tired to focus your mind on it all.

By tomorrow you knew you would be angry. You knew you would be grief stricken by all the wasted life and potential. You would have people to console and a brother to convince that everything was not his fault. And you knew you would have to get the answers to questions that you never once knew you needed.

But until then, you would bring yourself to the front steps of the Leville where two obedient dogs waited, walk inside to face concerned oracles and an irate leader, and bring yourself to rest in a room with a friend whose secrets made him no different than a close stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all that have already commented and subscribed! It definitely means alot to me!  
> I do apologize for the slow updates however ... the ideas for this story get more complex by the second, leaving me holding on for dear life as I wrangle them into physical chapters and general existence. Regardless, thanks again for reading!


End file.
